bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Blade Emperor Zelban
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30255 |no = 526 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 23 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 1 |animation_attack = 89 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 12 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 30, 33, 36, 46, 50, 54, 58 |normal_distribute = 40, 20, 10, 10, 8, 7, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 30, 33, 36, 46, 54, 62, 70, 78, 86, 94, 102, 110 |sbb_distribute = 20, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |description = Swordsmen by the name of Zelban have appeared several times throughout history. This master of the Veda style of fencing took part in the great battle with the gods, almost defeating Melchio. But when a light from above restored the god to an even more destructive power, he cowered in fear. One of his comrades did the opposite, accusing him of being a Zelban imposter as she rushed at Melchio by herself. This awakened a new fighting spirit in him, as well as his memory of Veda's deadliest technique. |summon = I know it now more than ever. The honor of the name Zelban. Can you live up to it? |fusion = My bonds with others are what make me strong... It took me a long time to realize that. |evolution = I may be a Veda master. But I have a long way to go. Don't give up your training, either! | hp_base = 4295 |atk_base = 1094 |def_base = 1379 |rec_base = 1628 | hp_lord = 5524 |atk_lord = 1501 |def_lord = 1829 |rec_lord = 2000 | hp_anima = 6267 |rec_anima = 1802 |atk_breaker = 1699 |def_breaker = 1631 |atk_guardian = 1303 |def_guardian = 2027 |rec_guardian = 1901 |def_oracle = 1730 | hp_oracle = 5227 |rec_oracle = 2297 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 21 |ls = Five Light's Fortitude |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk power when 5 elements or more are present & 10% boost to Def and Rec of all Units |lstype = Attack/Defense/Recovery |bb = Tempest Wall |bbdescription = Boosts Def & adds Earth element to attack for all allies for 3 turns |bbnote = 110% boost |bbtype = Support |bbhits = |bbaoe = 0 |bbgauge = 18 |sbb = Orbit Folia |sbbdescription = 12 combo Earth elemental attack on all enemies & boost in Def for all Units and Earth element added to attack for 3 turns |sbbnote = 115% boost |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 12 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 15 |sbbdc = 12 |sbbmultiplier = 350 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 30254 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = * Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Prelude to the War |addcatname = Zelban 3 }}